Now and Forever
by FutureMrsWilliams101
Summary: Olivia's past comes back to haunt her
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything that you recognize. Dick Wolf owns SVU.

Holding hands with my three year old daughter, I walked down the street in Manhattan. I felt Jacelyn tug on my hand.  
"Daddy?" She asked. I stopped walking and bent down to her level.  
"What's up, honey?" I asked.  
"We see Mommy today?" She asked. I sighed inwardly. Her mother, my ex-lover, was my partner at the 1-6 precinct. We worked Special Victims together.  
"Later. Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy have a lot of work to do today. So, I'm going to drop you off at pre-school and then I have to go see Poppy Cragen, okay? Lizzie will pick you up after pre-school." I told her. Jace sighed.  
"But, Daddy-" my phone started ringing, effectively cutting her off.  
"Hello?" I answered it, picking Jacelyn up.  
"Elliot, you need to get here! NOW!" My boss, and Olivia's father, exclaimed. I sighed, and started walking faster.  
"Cap, what's going on? I have Jacelyn right now. I'm on my way to taking her to school. What's so important?" I asked.  
"It's Liv." Captain Cragen said. My heart stopped.  
"What happened?" I exclaimed, now running toward the child care was clinging tightly to my neck.  
"Daddy! Slow down! You're scaring me!" She yelled in my ear. I slowed down, but not much.  
"Stabler, get your daughter to pre school safely, then you come here and I will tell you everything." Cragen said, and then hung up. I put my phone in my pocket.  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry I scared you. I have to go to work and see Mommy. Lizzie will be here later, alright?" I asked. Jace nodded. As we came to a stop in the school hallway, the principal, Mrs. Weatherbee, came out of the office.  
"Detective Stabler, I didn't expect to see you today." She said. I looked at her oddly.  
"Why...not?" I asked. She smiled.  
"Detective Benson told me yesterday that she was keeping Jacelyn out of pre-school today." Mrs. Weatherbee said. I sighed.  
"That's funny, she didn't say anything when I picked Jace up last night. Oh, well. I have to go. Something has happened to her, and I need you to please take Jace to class." I said. She smiled and nodded.  
"Sweetie, you need to go with Mrs. Weatherbee, alright?" I asked, kneeling down in front of Jace.  
"Ok, Daddy. I love you." She said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Love you too, bug." I said, then raced out the doors of the school.  
~At the Precinct~  
I walked in, and there wasn't anyone in sight.  
"Stabler, she's at Mercy General. Go see her." I heard from Captain Cragen's office. I walked over to the door.  
"What happened, Cap?" I asked. Cragen sighed.  
"She was on her way here and a drunk driver ran a red light. She couldn't do anything. He walked away without a scratch while Liv is in the hospital with a broken leg and a broken collarbone." He said. I sighed and headed to the hospital.  
~Mercy General~  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Detective Olivia Benson." I told the receptionist. She looked up at me.  
"You're cute. What do you want with her?" She said. I sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  
"Look," I looked at her nametag, "Sarah, she's my daughter's mother, work partner, best friend, and the love of my life. Tell me where she is." I snapped. Sarah sighed.  
"She's on the third floor. I don't know what happened to her, but I'm sure she deserved it." She said snottily.  
"Uh, aren't you supposed to be nice to your patients?" I asked, annoyed. Sarah smirked.  
"Benson and I went to school together. She slept with the entire football team. She's a slut." She said. I didn't usually hit women, but at that point in time, I wanted to. I stormed off, in search of Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

When I found her room, there were all of our friends sitting outside of her room.  
"Hey, how's she doing?" I asked. Fin looked up and I was shocked at the hostility in his eyes.  
"What do you care? You weren't here when she was rushed to the hospital." He snapped. I sighed.  
"Fin, I was taking Jace to school. I didn't know she was in an accident. Jace dropped my watch in the toilet last night, so it wasn't working right this morning. We were running late. It's not like I ditched her on purpose." I snapped, already fed up with peoples' attitudes. Fin sighed.  
"Look, Stabler, I'm sorry. I'm so scared for her. That's my little sister in there." He said, apologetic. I nodded, accepting his apology. Munch stood up.  
"Elliot, she's been asking for you. The doc won't let us in until you see him." He said. I was confused.  
"What? I'm still one of her emergency contacts? I thought she took me off after Jacelyn was born." I said. Munch shrugged.  
"I guess not. The doc went in to see how she's doing, he should be back out in a few minutes." He said. Right as he said that, the doctor walked out of Liv's room.  
"Doctor, I was told you won't let any of our friends in until you talk to me." I stated. The doctor looked at me.  
"Detective Stabler?" I nodded. "Olivia will be fine. She's asking for you and someone named Jacelyn, though. She doesn't want to see anyone else until she sees you." The doctor explained. I sighed.  
"Alright, I will go see her. She can't see Jacelyn right now, though." I said. The doctor gave me the why not? look. I sighed.  
"Jacelyn is Olivia and I's three year old daughter. She's in pre-school right now." I said, then pushed past him to go into Liv's room. I opened the door.  
"I said I don't want to see anyone until Elliot is here with my daughter!" Liv snapped. I chuckled.  
"Liv, it's me. Jace is at school. You didn't tell me you wanted to keep her home today. I rushed here from the precinct. Are you alright?" I asked, walking farther into the room.  
"El, did the doctor tell you that I died? I was dead. In the back of the ambulance." She said, trying to hold back her tears. I gasped.  
"No, he didn't. You were dead. We almost lost you." I said.  
"No, El. You already lost me. Remember? We aren't together anymore. We haven't been for almost four years." Liv said. I sighed.  
"I know that you aren't my girlfriend anymore, but I still care about you. You're still my partner and best friend. Not to mention you're my daughter's mother." I said, wishing I could tell her how I really felt. Before I could say anything else, Sarah walked in.  
"Hey, Slut. Some hot guy was looking for you downstairs. I tried keeping him from you, but he didn't give up." I cleared my throat. Sarah jumped.  
"Oh, jeez." She said. I rolled my eyes.  
"What are you doing here? Just come to shove it in my face that some hot guy was talking to you?" Liv asked, angry. I grinned.  
"No, he wouldn't give me the time of day. He said you're the love of his life. That's when I gave up and told him your room number." She said, not telling Liv it was me. Liv looked confused.  
"What exactly did he say to you?" Liv asked. Sarah smirked.  
"Why don't you ask him?" She said, nodding at me. Liv turned and looked at me, confused.  
"El? It was you?" She asked. I looked down.  
"Yeah, it was me. She called you a slut and said horrible things about you. She wouldn't tell me where you were so I laid it out for her." I said. Sarah smiled at me, a genuine smile.  
"I could tell you really loved her, so I decided to give you a little shove, Detective." She said, then left. I sighed.  
"What exactly did you tell her?" Liv asked, sitting up carefully. I sighed again.  
"Liv, can we not do this right now?" I asked. Liv shook her head.  
"No, Stabler, we're doing this right now!" She exclaimed. I looked up at her and saw she was serious.  
"Fine. I told her that you were my daughter's mother, work partner, best friend, and the love of my life. Liv, just because we broke up, doesn't mean I stopped loving you." I said, looking down at the floor. Liv grabbed my arm.  
"Elliot Joseph Stabler. That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She said. I looked up and saw tears rolling down her face.  
"Liv, don't cry." I said, moving closer to her. She shook her head.  
"It's okay. They're happy tears." She said. I looked at her, confused.  
"You don't get it, do you? I broke up with you because I was scared. I was so incredibly scared. I didn't know I was pregnant. But, I was falling in love with you so fast that, I was afraid you didn't feel the same way." She explained. I smiled.  
"We wasted four years because we were afraid to ask how the other felt. I do love you, Liv. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been in a relationship with you." I said. She grinned.  
"I love you too, El. You know, your daughter was bugging me again last night before you came over. She was asking why we don't love each other. I tried explaining it, but I didn't know that you love me, so it was really hard." Liv said. I sighed.  
"Well, now, we have no reason to act like we don't love each other." I said. Liv grinned and grabbed my face. She pulled me toward her.  
"Wait, miss, my girlfriend wouldn't like this." I said, joking. Liv stopped.  
"I suppose she'll just have to get over it." She said. I laughed, then kissed her. It was better than I remembered. I pulled back.  
"Liv, how are we going to do this? Jace is old enough that she notices everything." I asked, worried.  
"El, I love you. You love me. Our daughter loves us. What is the problem?" She asked. I shrugged.  
"You know, I bought a house." I said. Liv looked at me oddly.  
"What? No, you didn't." She said. I nodded.  
"I did. About three months after we got together. I knew that I loved you, and I wanted you to live with me. But, then we broke up. So, my kids stay there when things with Kathy get to be too much. They're just waiting for the day to come when I tell them that you and Jace are moving in there with me." I said, now afraid of her reaction.  
"Really?" She asked. I nodded.  
"That's great! El, that's so great!" She exclaimed. I looked up and she was grinning.  
"So, does that mean you're going to move in with me?" I asked, hopeful. Liv rolled her eyes.  
"Silly man. Of course. I love you, your daughter loves you, why wouldn't we move in with you?" She asked. I grinned. There was a knock on the door.  
"Is it safe? Is everyone clothed? Is everyone alive?" I heard Munch yell. I laughed.  
"You guys can come in." I hollered back. Fin, Munch, and Cragen came in.  
"Hey baby girl. How you doing?" Fin asked. Liv grinned.  
"Better. I'm in love, I'm moving in with my boyfriend, and my daughter is going to LOVE it when she hears about it." She said. Fin looked confused.  
"Wait, Olivia, you don't have a boyfriend." He said. I cleared my throat.  
"What, do I not exist?" I asked. Munch piped up.  
"Elliot, you knocked her up. That doesn't make you her boyfriend." He said. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"John, Olivia and I are in a relationship. We have been for a whole twenty minutes. Do you get it now?" I asked slowly and sarcastically. His face lit up.  
"Oh! Now, I get it!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes again. I heard yelling in the hallway. Before I could get out the door, Munch, Fin, and Cragen raced out there. I made my way out there.  
"GET OFF! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER, YOU CREEP!" Someone yelled. I looked around and saw Lizzie clutching Jacelyn and some guy trying to pull Jace away. The blood drained from my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything recognized. It's owned by Dick Wolf.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" I yelled, startling him and causing him to let go of Jace. Fin and Munch tackled him while Cragen went and picked Jace up.  
"What's wrong with you? Trying to kidnap a cop's kid?" I asked, now in the guy's face.  
"What do you mean, a cop's kid? That's MY daughter." He shouted at me. I sighed.  
"Man, you are so full of it, and even if you weren't, her mother is a cop as well. Who are you?" I asked.  
"My name is Kurt Hansen." He said. I went back into Liv's room.  
"Olivia, do you know anyone named Kurt Hansen?" I asked. She thought for a second.  
"He was a witness in a case we had like four years ago, why?" She asked.  
"He's out there, trying to take OUR daughter, saying she's his." I said angrily. Liv sighed.  
"The creep asked me out. I turned him down. There's no way Jacelyn is his. Babe, I promise, she's yours." Liv said, close to tears. I walked over to her and hugged her.  
"Oh, Honey. I know. I wasn't doubting you. I was just letting you know that some creep is trying to take our little girl." I said. Jace, Lizzie, and the guys came walking in.  
"Daddy. That man just walked up to us and tried taking Jace. I was so scared." Lizzie cried. I got up and hugged her.  
"Sweetie, I know. It's not your fault. I promise. Why are you guys here so early?" I asked, concerned.  
"I got a call in the middle of my exam telling me that Jace was sick and they couldn't get ahold of you guys. I dropped my pen and walked out. I picked her up and went to the precinct. Aunt Casey was there, looking for Grandpa and she told me you guys were here. So, I came here." Lizzie explained. My heart swelled with pride for my daughter and I hugged her again. Jace stood next to Liv's bed.  
"Daddy, can I sit wiff Mommy?" She asked politely. I looked at Liv. She nodded. I grinned at Jacelyn.  
"Of course you can, baby girl. Here, I'll help you up." I offered, lifting her onto the bed.  
~Lizzie's P.O.V~  
As I watched my dad and my little sister, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Jace got my dad whenever she wanted him. When I was her age, I was lucky if I saw him for a week. Of course, it wasn't his fault. It was Kathy, the bitch. My birth mother and the woman I never wanted to see again.  
"Daddy, there's something I didn't tell you." I piped up. He looked over, worried.  
"What is it, Princess?" He asked. I smiled at the nickname, I hadn't heard it since I was ten.  
"Kathy. She kicked me and Dickie out. We've been staying at your house, but she took all of our stuff and threw it in the yard." I said, now close to tears. Liv gasped. I looked at her, wishing she was my mom.  
"Baby, don't worry. We'll figure it out. Liv and Jace are moving into the house with me, but we'll figure something out." My dad said. I nodded.  
"Babe, is there room for the kids to stay at the house? I don't have a problem with it. I've been helping you raise your kids since Maureen was twelve. What's the difference now? I love Lizzie and Dickie like they're my own. I love all of your kids like that. We'll go and get the twins' stuff and take it back to the house. There, it's figured out." Liv spoke up. I started crying so hard. My dad hugged me.  
"I guess it is all figured out." He said. I pulled away from my dad and walked over to Liv's bed.  
"Liv, I know you've got a lot on your plate right now, but I was wondering if I could call you Mom. You're the only one who has ever acted like a real mom to me." I asked. Liv gasped and I saw some tears run down her face.  
"Of course, honey. I would be honored." She said. I leaned over and hugged her.  
"Thanks, Mom." I whispered in her ear. Jace grabbed my arm.  
"Wizzie, me wove you." She said. I smiled at my sister.  
"I love you too." I said, picking her up.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except for Jacelyn, Kurt, and Ava. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf.

~Elliot's P.O.V~  
Watching my daughter bond with my girlfriend made me wish that Olivia was the mother of all my children. The doc came in a few minutes later.  
"Detective Benson, there are some people out here waiting to see you. They said they're here to see their mom. You only have one child, don't you?" He asked. Liv grinned.  
"No, doctor. I have five children. Four of them are my boyfriend's kids, but I love them like they're my own. Lizzie, go tell your siblings to come in here." She said. Lizzie smiled and went out into the hallway, returning with her siblings.  
"Mom, I thought you were dead!" Maureen, my oldest, exclaimed. I sighed.  
"No, sweetie, I'm alright. Your dad and I have something we'd like to talk to you three about." Olivia said. Olivia and I then explained to the kids that Olivia and Jace would be moving in with me at my house and that Olivia and I were in a relationship. To say that they were overjoyed was an understatement.  
~Two Weeks Later~  
Elliot got Olivia and Jacelyn moved into his house and everything was going great. Until one day, there was a knock on the door. Maureen answered it.  
"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"I'm here to get my daughter." The man said. Maureen gave him an odd look.  
"Uh, sir, I think you have the wrong place." She said. The man shook his head.  
"No, I don't. Jacelyn Stabler? She's my daughter." He said. Maureen then understood who this man was. It was the same man who tried kidnapping Jacelyn two weeks before.  
"Look, Kurt, my dad told you already, Jacelyn is his daughter. There's no doubt about it. Quit harrassing us." She snapped. Kurt stepped forward and tried shoving the door open more.  
"DAD!" Maureen yelled, fighting to keep the door closed. Elliot came racing down the stairs.  
"What the hell are you doing here? I told you, Jacelyn isn't yours!" He yelled. He told Maureen to go upstairs to help Jacelyn finish getting dressed.  
"Look Stabler, that little girl is mine. I won't stop until I see her." Kurt said. Elliot sighed.  
"What makes you think that she's yours? I'm the one who got her mom pregnant, not you." He said.  
"That's the thing, though. Olivia and I had sex. I asked her out after that case and I was cleared as a suspect." Kurt said. Elliot rolled his eyes.  
"No, you and my girlfriend didn't have sex. Besides, how did you know Olivia had a daughter, anyway?" He asked.  
"I just did." Kurt said. Elliot shook his head.  
"No. Now, you need to stop harrassing my family before I have you locked up." Elliot threatened, pissed off.  
"I won't stop until I see my daughter. I want a paternity test." Kurt said before walking away. Elliot sighed and slammed the door. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch by Olivia.  
"That guy won't give up. He wants a paternity test." He said. Liv sighed.  
"Let him have one. It'll get him to leave us alone, won't it? There's absolutely no chance of him being Jace's dad, so why not give him what he wants so he'll go away?" She reasoned. Elliot sighed.  
"I don't want to have to prove that my little girl is my little girl. I know there isn't any chance of him being her dad, but I still feel like if I give him what he wants, I'll be doubting you." He said. Liv reached over and grabbed Elliot's hand.  
"Honey, I know you aren't doubting me, but I don't want him to keep harrassing us. Just go and take Jace to see Melinda, have her do the paternity test." She said. El smiled and scooched closer to her.  
"I love you. You know that, don't you?" He asked. Olivia smiled.  
"I know, I love you, too." She said before kissing him.  
~E.P.O.V~  
At Melinda's office four days later, I was standing in the hall, nervous. Kurt was there. Mel had taken mine, Kurt's and Jace's blood and now we were waiting.  
"Elliot?" It was Melinda. I looked up.  
"Yeah?" She smiled.  
"You can relax now. The test is negative. Jacelyn is not Kurt's daughter." She said. I sighed in slight relief.  
"There is one thing, though." She said. I sighed again, this time in annoyance.  
"What?"  
"Jacelyn's DNA matched one of a victim. They have the same mitochondrial DNA. They are both Olivia's children. The girl is at a rundown orphanage just outside the city." Mel informed me.  
"What? That's not possible." I said. Mel shrugged and shook her head.  
'It's possible and it's true. You need to go talk to Liv, El." I nodded and thanked her. I looked at Kurt.  
"There is scientific proof that she is not your daughter. Now, leave my family the hell alone." I snapped and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

I know my chapters aren't very long. I'm sorry. I don't own anything you recognize!

On the way home, Jacelyn was extremely quiet.  
"Jace, baby, are you alright?" I asked.  
"Daddy...what did aunt Mel mean by both mommy's children? I thought I was mommy's only baby?" She asked. I sighed.  
"Baby, it's hard to explain. We'll wait until I talk to Mommy and then, we will talk." I told her. Jacelyn sighed. She was smarter than most three year olds.  
When I arrived at home, it was quiet.  
"Liv? Kids?" I called out. Maureen came running downstairs.  
"Dad! Don't you think? Mom is sleeping. She hasn't been feeling all that well. The others are out. I think Kathleen went out with Jimmy, Lizzie went to Cheer practice, and Dickie had football practice." She explained. I nodded.  
"Honey, I have to go talk to your mom. Can you take Jace to the park?" I asked. Mo gave me a weird look but complied. I headed up to my room. When I got to the room, Liv was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at a picture, crying.  
"Baby, are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"El, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said. I sighed.  
"Baby, what happened?" I asked. Liv looked up at me.  
"It was about five years ago, after you and I had a huge fight again. I was walking home, and some guy pulled me into an alley. Remember how I went undercover after that? It was because I was pregnant. I couldn't tell you that I was pregnant so, I went "undercover." After she was born, she was kidnapped. The police stopped looking. Her name is Ava Lyn Benson." She said.  
"Liv, I know where she is." I said. Liv gave me a weird look.  
"What?" She asked. I smiled.  
"She was a victim. Her blood matched against Jacelyn's. They have the same Mitochondrial DNA, obviously. Melinda said she lives in a broken down orphanage outside the city." I said. Liv started crying when I said the word victim.  
"El, my daughter doesn't deserve to live there." She said. I hugged her.  
"Alright, baby. Let's go get our daughter." I said. She looked up at me, shocked.  
"Our daughter?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, baby. Our daughter. You don't get it, do you?" I asked. She shrugged.  
"Apparently not." She said.  
"Babe, any daughter of yours, is a daughter of mine." I said. She smiled and kissed me.  
"I love you. Let's go get our daughter." She said. I smiled.  
At the orphanage, there were children running around. They looked like they hadn't bathed in weeks.  
"Can I help you?" A ragged looking woman asked from the porch. I smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Detective Elliot Stabler. This is my partner, Detective Olivia Benson." I introduced us.  
"What the hell do the cops want?" She asked.  
"Well, we're actually looking for a little girl that lives here. Her name is Ava." I said. The woman scoffed.  
"That little brat? What do you want with her?" She asked. Liv tensed.  
"She's my daughter." She said. The woman laughed.  
"Lady, you don't want to admit that." She said. Liv snarled.  
"Why the hell not?" She asked. I gripped her hand to keep her from freaking out.  
"Ava is a horrible child. She gets into everything. She doesn't listen."  
"She's five! All little kids get into stuff. Now, please tell me where she is." I said, now pissed. The woman sighed.  
"Look, she's around here somewhere. I can't tell you exactly where." She said. I was seeing red.  
"You don't know where a five year old is? You don't watch them? What the hell is wrong with you, lady?" I exclaimed. Suddenly, a little girl came running around the house and to the porch.  
"Miss Molly, Billy pulled my hair." She whined. The lady looked at me then back to the little girl.  
"Detectives, this is Ava. Ava, quit whining." She snapped. Liv walked over to the little girl.  
"Hi, Ava. My name is Olivia. We came here to get you." She said.  
"NO! You can't take me!" Ava shouted. I froze.  
"Why not, baby?" Liv asked softly.  
"The last time some people wanted to adopt me, the bad man touched me." She said. I looked at her.  
'Baby, have you ever wanted to know who your real momma is?" I asked. Ava nodded enthusiastically.  
"Well, can I tell you a secret?" I asked. She nodded again.  
"Olivia is your mommy." I said. Ava looked at Liv.  
"Really?" She asked. Liv nodded.  
"MOMMY!" She shouted, throwing herself into Liv's arms. Liv picked her up.  
"Baby, are you ready to go with us?" I asked. Ava nodded, not letting go of Olivia. I looked at the woman.  
"I'm calling CPS. This isn't the kind of place children should live." I snapped at her.  
"Ava, there are some people in the car who would love to meet you." I said in a softer tone. Ava looked up.  
"Really?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Maureen is your big sister. She's twenty-two and Jacelyn is your little sister, she's three." I said. Ava smiled.  
"I have sisters?" She asked.  
"And a brother." Liv said, smiling at me. I grinned and kissed her temple.


	6. Chapter 6

While Liv took Ava to the car, I called CPS.  
"Hey, it's Elliot. I need you here, now." I told the social worker.  
"Sure, what's wrong?" She asked.  
"It's a long story. Just get to the Chatterbox Orphanage." I said, then hung up. It only took ten minutes for a social worker to show up with two police officers.  
"Ma'am, I'm Kayla Light. These officers are here to assist me in removing all of these children from your care." She said. She looked over and saw Ava with Liv.  
"Is that one of the children?" She asked. I nodded.  
"She's Liv's daughter." I said.  
"Detective, you can't just take a child." She said. I sighed, annoyed.  
"No, Ms. Light. Ava is Olivia's biological daughter. She never gave up her parental rights. Ava was kidnapped as an infant." I said. Kayla nodded.  
"Alright." She said. I sighed.  
After we left the precinct, we went home and gave Ava a bath. Jacelyn came in and watched.  
"Daddy, since Aba lives wiff us now, does dat mean you not love me?" She asked. I bent down and picked her up.  
"No, Bug. That's not what it means. It means that I just have another daughter to love. You are my daughter and I love you. Mommy loves you Heck, I think even Ava loves you." I said. Jace smiled.  
"Thank you, Daddy." She said. I smiled and kissed her face. She got back down and walked over to the bathtub.  
"Aba, me love you." She said. My heart melted at those words.  
"Jace, I love you too." Ava said, smiling at her little sister. After her bath, we gave Ava some new clothes and Liv braided her hair. Now that she was clean, I could see the resemblance between Liv, Ava, and Jacelyn.  
"Baby, do you want to go see Poppy Cragen?" I asked Jace. She grinned and nodded enthusiastically.  
"Who's that?" Ava asked. Jace smiled at her big sister.  
"Poppy Cragen is Mommy's daddy. He's the best Poppy in the world!" She exclaimed.  
"Mommy, can I go?" Ava asked. Liv smiled.  
"Yeah, honey. You can go." Liv said. Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie came in.  
"Whoa! Another mini Liv. Where did you come from?" Dickie asked. Liv smiled and I hit Dickie in the back of the head.  
"Kids, we need to talk." I said. Maureen came in and took the two younger girls upstairs. We explained the whole situation to the three kids and they all seemed okay with it.  
"That's a sad story." Lizzie said. I smiled at her.  
"It is." I walked upstairs to get the other girls and I stopped outside the bedroom door.  
"Maureen, do you and Jace share a daddy?" I heard Ava ask.  
"Yea, why?" Mo asked. I heard Ava sigh.  
"I'm just asking because I don't have a daddy." She said sadly. My heart broke.  
"Ava, why don't you ask my daddy to your daddy?" Jace asked. I felt pride in my youngest daughter rush through my body.  
"I don't think he would like that." Ava said hesitantly.  
"Don't be silly. Dad loves you. I can tell." Mo said. I grinned and knocked on the door.  
"Girls, it's time to go." I called. The door opened and Jace attached herself to my legs.  
"Hi, daddy!" She exclaimed. I grinned.  
"Hi honey." I hugged her and then sent her to go downstairs. Ava followed her. Mo stopped at the door.  
"You heard, didn't you?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"I was right, wasn't I?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Of course. I love that little girl already." I said. I felt a hand pull on my pants. I turned around and saw Ava standing there.  
"Elliot?" She asked.  
"Yes, Ava?" I asked. Mo slipped around us, heading down to help Liv with the kids.  
"Can..." she paused. "Can I call you Daddy like Mo and Jace do?" She asked. I grinned.  
"Of course you can, sweetie." I said. She hugged me.  
"Thank you, Daddy." She said. My heart swelled.  
"You're welcome Baby." I said. I picked her up and took her downstairs.  
"Ava, would you like to meet your other siblings?" Liv asked.  
"Yes, Mommy." She said. Liv went to take Ava from me and Ava clinged to my neck.  
"No, Mommy. Daddy's holding me." She said. Liv gave me a shocked look, and mouthed Daddy?  
"Not me. She asked if she could call me that. I told her yes." I said. Liv smiled. Kathleen walked over.  
"Hi, Ava. I'm your big sister, Kathleen, but you can call me Kat." She said. Ava looked up shyly.  
"Hi, Kat." She said sweetly. Lizzie came over.  
"Hi, Ava! I'm Lizzie." She said. Ava smiled.  
"I like you." She said. Lizzie beamed. Dickie walked over.  
"Ava, I'm your big brother, Dickie. I'm the only boy. If any boy comes near you, they have to deal with me." He said. Ava smiled.  
"Dickie, will you be my Barbie buddy?" She asked. Dickie smiled.  
"Yeah, alright." He said.  
At the precinct, Jace got really excited. As soon as we reached the squad room, we saw Don.  
"Poppy!" Jace yelled. Don turned around.  
"Jace!" He yelled back. Jace ran over to him and he caught her, lifting her in the air.  
"Hi, dad." Liv said. Don looked at his daughter.  
"You look different. Happier." He said. She grinned and walked over to him, hugging him. Jace wriggled down and went to see her Uncle Fin.  
"Daddy, we found Ava." Liv said. Don started crying.  
"No..." He said. I nodded, now pulling Ava out from behind me.  
"Daddy, no! What if they don't like me?" Ava fretted. I picked her up.  
"Baby, you're amazing. They are going to love you." I assured her. Don walked over.  
"Hi Ava, I'm your Poppy. Can I hold you?" He asked. Ava nodded. Don held his hands out and Ava leaned over so he could take her. Munch and Fin walked over.  
"Baby girl, is this...?" Fin asked. Liv nodded. He grinned.  
"Hey, Ava. I'm your Uncle Fin. The cool Uncle. That's your Uncle Munch. Don't listen to him. He's crazy." Fin joked. Ava smiled.  
"Hi, Uncle Fin. I'm Ava Lyn Benson." She said. Don put her down.  
"Hey, Olivia, your mother would like to see you." Casey Novak said as she walked into the squad room. She looked up.  
"Oh, hey. The Stabler Clan is here. Who is that?" She asked, looking at Ava. Ava smiled.  
"My name is Ava Lyn Benson." She said. Casey looked at Liv.  
"Benson? Sweetie, who's your mommy?" Casey asked. Ava smiled and pointed at Liv.  
"Her, silly." She said. Casey grinned.  
"Who's your daddy?" She asked. Ava smiled and ran over to me.  
"This is my daddy." She stated. Casey blinked.  
"Did you two have a kid before Jace?" She asked. Liv and I shook our heads.  
"She calls me Daddy." I said, smiling.  
"Ava, this is Mommy's friend Casey." I said. Ava smiled.  
"Hi. Can I call you Aunt Casey?" She asked. Casey beamed.  
"Sure, sweetie." She said. Liv's phone rang, interrupting the moment.  
"Hello?"  
"Livvie? It's Alex. Alex Cabot. I need your help!" The person on the other end exclaimed, crying.  
"Alex? What's wrong?" Liv asked.  
"I was raped." Alex said. Liv sighed.  
"Are you in New York?" She asked.  
"Yea, I was actually supposed to start my new job today." Alex said.  
"Come to the 16th precinct. That's where I am." Liv instructed. Alex apparently agreed because Liv hung up. I looked at her, confused.  
"Kids, take the girls to get some food. Your mom and I need to talk." I instructed.  
After the kids left, I looked at Liv.  
"What was that?" I asked. Liv sighed.  
"When I went to California for college, I met Alex Cabot. We became fast friends. I haven't talked to her in quite some time. She just told me she was raped." Liv explained.  
"Wait, did you say Alex Cabot?" Casey asked. Olivia nodded.  
"She was supposed to start work today at the DA's office. She was supposed to work with me." She said. Before anyone could say anything, a tall, blonde woman came walking in the door. She looked like she had been crying.  
"I'm looking for Detective Olivia Benson?" She asked. Liv stood up.  
"Over here, Alex. We can go upstairs to do this." Liv offered.  
"Okay." They headed upstairs.  
~Liv's P.O.V~  
"Alex, I need you to tell me exactly what happened." I said. Alex sighed.  
"I was heading to the DA's office and I was pulled into an alley. Before I knew what was happening, my skirt was yanked down and he was inside of me. He had a knife against my throat. He said if I screamed, he'd kill me. When he was done, he said to tell you it was payback. He said if I told you that, you'd know who it was. He took off and I was left standing there with my skirt around my knees and my throat hurt. He cut me." She said. I sighed. The only person who had a grudge against me was Kurt Hansen.  
"Is that everything?" I asked. Alex nodded. I went downstairs.  
"Dad? Can you have John and Monique take Alex to the hospital? I have something I need to do." I asked. My dad looked at me.  
"You know who it is, don't you?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Olivia Serena Benson, you know better than that. You and Stabler can take Miss Cabot to the hospital. You will tell me who it is and Fin and Munch will go get him." He said. I sighed.  
"Fine. It's Kurt Hansen. He's the only person who has a grudge against me." I said, and then proceeded to explain the whole thing. Dad sighed.  
"Girl, you definitely shouldn't be part of this investigation. But, since it's Alex, I'll let it slide. IAB can bite me." He said. I smiled.  
At the hospital with Alex, I was insanely tense. El kept watching me.  
"Liv, are you okay?" He asked. I sighed and stopped walking.  
"No, El, I'm not. My best friend was raped and it's my fault." I said. He sighed.  
"Baby, it's not your fault that some crackpot guy decided that he is the father of OUR daughter." He said. I nodded.  
"I guess, babe." I said and headed to see how Alex was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own SVU.. Dick Wolf does... sorry this one's so short

After the hospital, we took Alex back to the precinct.

"What did you guys find?" Dad asked. I sighed.

"This guy used protection. There was no trace evidence." I said, pissed. Dad sighed.

"Cap! We got a confession out of this guy!" Fin yelled, coming out of the interrogation rooms.

"You were only in there for twenty minutes." Dad said. Fin nodded.

"I know. We walked in and he was cool as ice. The minute John said he was going to get Stabler, the guy cracked. Said he was paid to claim that Jace was his. He told us that raping Alex wasn't part of the plan." He explained.

"Did he say who paid him to harrass us?" I asked. Fin nodded grimly.

~Elliot's P.O.V~

As soon as Fin said Dean Porter's name, I jumped up, ready to go pick this guy up.

"Elliot, Olivia, you are now off this case." Cap said.

"No way, Cap! This guy is only harrassing us because he is obsessed with my girlfriend! Your daughter!" I shouted. I felt a hand on my arm.

"El, babe, there's no way we can work this one. Let my dad, John, and Fin do it. I need your help anyway." Liv said. I turned to her.

"Olivia, I don't want this guy to think he even has a chance to get at you again." I said. She smiled.

"That's why we go home, Babe. You can protect me if anything happens. I love you and I trust you. You can help me, come on." She said in her angelic voice. I smiled, my knees going weak.

"Alright, babe. Let's go." I said. Don nodded.

"I will call you when he comes in." He said. I nodded and we went to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

At the house, it was strangely quiet. I was confused, because I had thought the kids were there.  
"Kids?" I called softly. Olivia and I headed back to the bedroom when we got there, we stopped. All seven of our kids were sleeping on our bed. I grinned at Liv.  
"Do you think we should wake them up and tell them we're ordering Chinese?" I asked.  
"Too late. There's left over Chinese food in the fridge. Eat it, play with it, I don't care, but please, for the love of God, be quiet." I heard Maureen grumble into the pillow. I smiled.  
"Nope. Wake up. You guys aren't sleeping in our bed." I said. Maureen sighed but she sat up.  
"Dad, I love you, but sometimes, I want to ductape your mouth shut." She said. We woke the other three older kids up and sent them to their beds. I picked Eli up and carried him to his room. When I came back, Olivia had taken both girls to their room and was getting undressed.  
"Babe, we have to be ready to go. Cragen said he's going to call me when they bring Porter in." I said.  
"I told you. I need your help. I'm so stressed it's not funny. Will you please, please give me a massage?" She asked. I grinned.  
"Oh, honey, you don't have to beg. I'm happy to do anything that will make you happy." I said as I started to massage her body. She groaned.  
"That feels so good." She said. I smiled. There was a bang on the door.  
"Stabler! Open up!" I heard Fin yell. I opened the door.  
"Fin, what's wrong?" I asked, letting him in.  
"It's Porter." He said. I sighed.  
"What happened?" I asked. Olivia came out, now dressed.  
"What's going on?" She asked. Fin sighed and sat down at the table.  
"Porter is dead. He committed suicide after finding out that Kurt gave him up." He said. I sighed and pulled Liv down to sit on my lap.  
"That means we have no case." I said. Fin smirked.  
"Actually, we do. Kurt has the whole transaction on tape." He said. I thanked him for letting me knew what was going on, and he left.  
"Daddy? Why did that man kill himself?" I heard from the doorway. I turned and saw Lizzie standing there, tears falling down her face silently.  
"Honey, that man had a lot of mental issues." I said, trying not to reveal too much to my sixteen year old daughter.  
"That's so horrible." She said. I nodded. Before I could move, Liv walked over and hugged Lizzie.  
"Sweetie, it's okay. It is terrible that he killed himself." She said, comforting my daughter. There was a scream from the bedroom.  
"That was Kathleen." I said. I ran to the bedroom. Kat was sitting up in bed, sweat pouring down her face and she was hyperventalating.  
"Baby, what's wrong? Take some deep breaths." I instructed. After she calmed down, she was able to speak.  
"I woke up because I had a nightmare that there was someone on top of me. When I woke up, there really was someone on top of me. He was holding a knife to my throat. I kneed him in the privates and pushed him off of me. That's when you heard me screaming. He is over there." She pointed to a corner across the room. I looked over and Kurt Hansen was on the floor, passed out.  
"I'm calling Fin." Olivia said. As she did that, I ushered Maureen and Lizzie into my room.  
"You girls lay down in here, I'll send Kat in after she tells Fin what happened." I said. They nodded and went to lay down.  
When Fin arrived, Kurt was handcuffed and sitting on the floor.  
"This moron got out on bail and he must have followed me here." Fin said. He looked over at Kathleen.  
"Hey girly, you ready to tell me what happened?" He asked. Kat looked at me, at Liv, and then up at Fin.  
"I guess. Can my parents stay?" She asked. Fin nodded.  
"Sure, sweetie." And so Kat began to tell Fin everything she had told us. When she was finished, Fin sighed and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry this happened to you." He said. I stood up and shook Fin's hand, showing him to the door. When I came back into the room, Olivia and Kat were both sitting on the couch, talking quietly.  
"Baby?" I said. Liv looked up.  
"Yea?"  
"I'm going to let the girls stay in our bed." Liv nodded, although I'm not sure she really heard me. I sighed and headed to my room.

I'm so sorry! I know that it's frustrating when I don't update quicker. I've been so busy with my school lately! The story is almost over:) A few more chapters:) I don't own anything that is recognized. Dick Wolf owns SVU


End file.
